


Maybe

by brenda_walsh



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drunk Maya, F/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_walsh/pseuds/brenda_walsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley was right, Maya rarely spent any party they attended cold and alone next to a dying and poorly homemade fire but tonight the energy to pretend otherwise had disappeared. Maybe it was the fact that they were seniors, and time seemed to never slow down and now they were only a few weeks from graduation. Maybe it was because Shawn and her mom had been out of town for a few days on vacation, an empty house can get lonely. Or maybe it was that Lucas Friar was inside, probably drunk and flirting with every girl that looked his way. More likely the last one, she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

The crisp and chilled autumn air did nothing to help warn the small blonde beauty. She sat alone next to the dying fire place, which was not doing anything to help the goosebumps rose on her arms and legs. She sighed and tried to remember the exact reason she thought coming to this party was a good idea.

“Maya!” Speak of the devil, Riley, sweet and innocent Riley found crowded events with overly happy teenagers (due to the rather quick consumption of alcohol) amusing and there was no way she would let Maya miss out on this opportunity to enjoy the sought after high school experience.

“That’s what they call me—what’s up?” Riley frowned at her low and unamused attitude. If Maya was smarter, maybe a little more considerate she would've pretended to be having a good time but after eighteen long years on this earth Maya learned pretending wasn’t for her. Which is why she stared at a frowning and disappointed Riley Matthews, which was never a good sight.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, she needed to apologize before Riley made her feel even worse.

“Maya, I know you don’t like these things but you usually at least try to pretend… what’s wrong?”

Riley was right, Maya rarely spent any party they attended cold and alone next to a dying and poorly homemade fire but tonight the energy to pretend otherwise had disappeared. Maybe it was the fact that they were seniors, and time seemed to never slow down and now they were only a few weeks from graduation. Maybe it was because Shawn and her mom had been out of town for a few days on vacation, an empty house can get lonely. Or maybe it was that Lucas Friar was inside, probably drunk and flirting with every girl that looked his way. More likely the last one, she thought.

“It’s nothing.”

She rose from her seat  and plastered a fake smile on for her best friend.

“See? Totally fine, now let’s go inside I’m freezing!”

She noted an excited squeal from the brunette before she grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowded house. The generic pop music that blasted throughout the house might have been audible from miles down the road. Although it wasn’t Maya’s first song of choice, she rolled with it, and lightly bobbed her head to the music. Her grasp on Riley’s hand was still firm, as they tried to navigate their way to the alcohol. She looked back at her best friend, who was at no surprise was smiling ear to ear.

“I swear the next time I hear this song— _Ow_! _Hey_! Watch where you’re going why don’t cha’?”

The blonde was not paying attention as she collided quickly with another warm body. She almost made friends with the floor before being held up by two strong arms. She stumbled, fixed her dress before looking up to find the one and only, Lucas Friar.

“Sorry short stack.” He said under his breath and gave her a quick smile. Although her heart instantly lit up at the sight of him she wasn't able to find it in her heart to smile back, or to even acknowledge his presence.

“Maya.” Her best friend’s low and concerned voiced snapped her out of her gaze on the cowboy. Readjusting her focus, she got over her failed mission to avoid Lucas tonight she glanced up at him and pretended to smile back, and added a small chuckle in for bonus points.

“My bad Lucas.” Her smiled dropped almost as quick as Lucas’ when he heard his name, not Huckleberry or Ranger Rick, his _actual_ name slip past her mouth. He went to turn around, to stop her, ask her what the hell was wrong. He had done nothing to her all day, hell, all week. Maybe it wasn’t him, maybe something else was bothering her, which was all the more reason to find out but when he turned around to catch her she already escaped out the back, beers in hand.

* * *

It had been an hour, maybe more before he spotted eyes with the blonde beauty. He didn’t want to admit it but he grew worried about her. He knew she hated stuff like this, but most nights she ended up in the middle of the dance floor before being dragged out by Riley or himself. It was odd to not see her buzzing around to everyone, casually striking up a conversation with anyone she locked eyes with.

Lucas spotted Riley and Farkle as they sat on a couch in the living room, as they watched what looked to be a cat video on his phone. He spotted Zay and Smackle in a heated game of beer pong, which they seemed to win but still no sign of Maya. The young blonde finally sat his drink out, releasing a frustrated sigh. 

Lucas made his way through the crowd in the living room, attempted to make it to the back door before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and a wave of relief he didn’t fathom was possible to feel, hit him as soon as he locked eyes with her.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Rawr, calm down little Ranger Rick, what’s wrong?”

He paused and looked her up and down. Something was off, from the nickname she refused to use only and hour earlier and the new found smile she wore.

“Maya, are you drunk?”

"Me?! Drunk? No! God, I just saw you, right in there remember? How could I possibly be drunk?”

He didn’t want to argue with her, especially not in the middle of a crowded living room. But unless she had worn a new perfume called vodka, and she suddenly dropped whatever she was angry about, she was for sure, most definitely, drunk.

He leaned down and timidly placed his mouth closer to her ear so she could understand him and he didn’t have to shout any longer, “Let’s go upstairs.”

She paused, a quick flash of confusion crossed her face before angry quickly replaced it.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He chuckled, now he was annoyed just like the small blonde who stood before him.

“Maya, you’re plastered, let’s go upstairs now.”

“No.”

“Maya.”

“Leave me alone Huckleberry, I’m fine!”

She walked away but he grabbed her arm quickly, which spun her around to face him.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere like this, please, let's go upstairs.”

She went to reply something witty and harsh back at him but the alcohol began to take its toll on her the longer and longer she stood there with him. She glanced up at him and ignored the annoyance that covered his face and nodded. “Fine.”

* * *

They made it upstairs, even though Lucas thought Maya would bust her ass half way up to the second floor. He guided her right to the empty bathroom, opened the door and flicked the light switch on, “In.”

“Yes sir!” She mumbled, saluted him on her way by. He hadn't found it very amusing though.

She propped herself up on the sink, trying to get her head to stop spinning. Lucas hadn't move, he stayed frozen by the now locked bathroom door. He tried to figure out how to attack the obvious problems at hand tonight with a now drunk and furious Maya, which he learned early on, was not a good combo.

“What’s wrong Maya?”

“Nothing.”

"Bullshit.”

She gulped, refused to look up at him. Usually when she said nothing she continued on and convinced to whom it may concern at the time she was fine, or well pretending to be anyways but that never seemed to work out well for her when it was **Lucas** who was the one concerned.

Maybe she should've told him, I mean, it wasn't like they were fifteen anymore and her best friend was still head over heels in love with him, or well, the idea of him. Maybe she should've told him how much her heart ached the past week since she saw him flirting with a cheerleader. Maybe she could've told him how much he meant to her and that it was just god damn annoying at that point how much time she spent daydreaming about him on a daily basis. But she said nothing. She didn’t dare to look up at him either, afraid with the mixture of alcohol and that concerned look on his face she would've ended up spilling everything.

“Maya.” His words came out softer this time. He replaced any bit of annoyance left in his voice with concern. He walked quietly over to her. He planted himself between her legs as she sat on the counter top, he grabbed her chin softly so she’d be forced to look up at him. Something was wrong, he figured that out the moment he saw her that night. Not from her random outburst with the alcohol or the more than hostile humor, he could just tell, her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

“Tell me please.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because… it’ll… it’ll change everything okay? And I don’t know about you but I don’t want to spill my guts out weeks before graduation to a guy that’s only talking to me right now because I’m too drunk to take care of myself.” The last part hadn't meant to slip out. Sure, that’s what the obnoxious part of her brain told her. That if she hadn’t decided to drink way too much alcohol, he would have been downstairs, not having a care in the world what or why she was done anything. But she at least meant to keep that thought to herself, but the vodka from an hour ago had a different plan.

He shook his head, dropped his gaze to focus on the floor. He refused to gaze up at her, not when she was looking at him like that. Like he really hadn't had a care in the world about her when he spent almost every waking hour wondering how she was feeling and if she was okay.

“Bullshit, you know that’s not true.”

“I don’t know that.”

“How?” His response came out more hostile than he would’ve liked. But there was that ugly, possessive side of himself that almost became infuriated that she hadn't realized how much she meant to him. He thought it was clear and understood. It wasn't possible for him to have spent more time with any other person. On top of the hours upon hours he spent thinking about her. She was just always _there_ , how could she have acted like he wouldn’t have cared about her tonight, or any other night.

“I just do alright? God, you act so innocent. ‘Hey look at me I’m Lucas I know everything and I’m the best at everything and I don’t make any mistakes.’ God, give me a break. I remember okay? Last week, at the football game, oh yeah Huckleberry I remember it all. Quite a show you but on, actually.”

"What are you talking about? I went to the football game with you, I left with you, I spent the whole time with you!”

 “Not all of it.”

“Okay tell me Maya, just tell me what I did so we can get this over with. God, you sure do know how to hold on to a grudge, you know that?!”

Maya found it impossible to have convinced herself to tell him what had been wrong when he has been in a good mood all week, and there was no way she would spit it out now that he was angry with her. But, what did she have to lose? He already lost his temper with her and by this rate he would have been walking out of the bathroom any second now.

“I saw you flirting with that cheerleader, okay?! Do I need to spell it out for you, hmm? That, that’s why I’ve been in such a shitty mood, and you know you’re a fucking asshole for making me say it.”

He finally looked back at up at her for what seemed like a million years. He walked back through the entire football game in his head and landed on the then seemed like a good idea, to flirt with an overly friendly cheerleader. But what hurt him even more was that she thought it meant anything to him. He would’ve told her the second it happen that she had nothing to worry about but then it brought up the one haunting fact they were still ‘just friends’ and ‘just friends’ rarely have a right to be jealous over one another.

"Maya, please.” He cupped the side of her face, she let herself lean into his warmth but only for a second before she pulled her thoughts away and focused back in on him.

 “It meant nothing, I promise, please.”

She shook her head softly, “I don’t even have a reason to be mad at you for it.”

He sighed and dropped his hand from her face but kept his eyes locked with her. If she said it, if she just said she liked him and that the things he felt weren’t imagined in his head, that she felt what he had when they weren’t near each other. That she felt the ache in her heart when he was upset, the same way he had felt it all night. If she said it, he’d let himself love her, but he wouldn’t overstep it. She had a lot to worry about, with how Riley would feel, how she would feel about herself after admitted it, but she had to admit it before he’d let himself do anything.

“Maya, say it, please.” He was almost begging her at this point. He wanted to call her his and to stop pretending that whatever he felt since middle school was false, he just wanted her.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because, it could change everything Lucas. What if I wake up one day and you’re not there anymore? Because I decided to open my big mouth and admit something when I could just stay quiet and at least be friends with you forever.”

She should’ve guessed this would happen. That her overwhelming fear of being left, or not being good enough would have ruined things between her and her Huckleberry. It should not have mattered, the sheer thought of losing someone should not have been enough to hold someone back from loving them completely but it was, she just broke at the thought of losing him.

“Maya, I’m not going anywhere—Hey look at me.”

He grabbed her chin again and forced her to lock eyes with him. “I promise.”

“Kiss me.”

"What?”

He paused, he thinks his whole world stops for a second. He never broke his eye contact with her, searching for any doubt or regret… he couldn’t find any.  
He went to ask her again once more but before he could even force the first word out his lips were met with hers. First the kiss was needy, the emotions of them both wanting to do this for the past six years was finally getting the best of them. He dropped his hands from her face, quickly moving to place them around her hips and she tugged at the hair around the back of his neck. And then the kiss became slower, more passionate. Filled with all the things they both been tried to tell each other for the past half hour locked in this bathroom. He already began to mess with the hem at the end of her shirt, quickly getting caught up in the moment before she pulled away hastily, a small smile on both of their faces.

“So, are you still mad at me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic in God knows how long. I hope you guys enjoyed my take on these two and of course their aged up struggles with love! (What's Lucaya without angst?) - Hayley


End file.
